Beyond Mortal Ears
by Nakimochiku
Summary: have you ever heard a dog demon sing? it's unlike any other sound on the planet. oneshot, fluffiness, Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, cuteness


BEYOND MORTAL EARS

_mmm. Wanted an inuyasha fic._

There wasn't only fear in becoming human for a couple of hours on the new moon. There was hatred. And as much as he loved his mother, he hated her for forcing him into this wretched form, month after month after month.

He hated being like this because he was weak. Forced to hide and cower in the fear of being killed. Sometimes he wondered why he lived so long.

This was a secret he would die with.

The confines of the cave were comfortable, perfect for one such as him who wanted nothing more than to protect himself. He thought it was perfectly safe.

Until he heard footsteps. He cursed the fact that his hearing and sight were terrible in this form. He had no where to go now that he had chosen this cave. He could only pray that the intruder was a human looking for shelter from the night.

His prayers were not answered.

Silver hair that was normally so ethereal at night was dull and gray from the moonless sky. He huddled in the corner, tried not to make a sound. But he knew it was pointless. Molten gold eyes turned to him with their soul searching gaze. "You've gotten weaker Inuyasha...you didn't smell me coming." Sesshoumaru said arrogantly. He took a moment, standing at the mouth of the cave. "You smell more human."

"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed quietly. "Did you come just because you knew I was here?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Well can you go away?"

"It's not as if you can do much about it in that form." Sesshoumaru sat beside him, placing his fluffy boa around Inuyasha's shoulders. When inuyasha gave him a questioning look, he shrugged. "You're shivering." Inuyasha snorted. They stayed in that position for another fifteen minutes. Inuyasha rubbed his face against the fur. It was so soft.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, reached into his kimono and pulled an apple out, handing it to his little brother. Inuyasha took it gratefully. "Thanks." he mumbled. His mother had always taught him to mind his manners, even around people he didn't like.

"You haven't eaten in a while, you've gotten thin." Sesshoumaru observed. Inuyasha bit into the apple, devouring it as if he was afraid sesshoumaru would take it away from him. Instead, sesshoumaru handed him another apple. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"As if I can catch anything." inuyasha crunched on the core, swallowing that too. Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment, then sniffed in a condescending way. "Oh shut up. Something around here has been scaring away all the game..."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Can't you hunt without a handy cap like that one? We're not cats you know." Inuyasha clicked his tongue. They stayed like that, they didn't have much to say to each other, strangely. No insults, no threats, just silence. "Have you ever heard a dog demon sing?"

"Don't you mean howl?" Inuyasha asked biting into another apple. Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother, producing yet another apple.

"No. I mean sing." he got a dreamy look in his eyes, staring out the mouth of the cave. "It's the most heavenly thing, far beyond mortal ears. And dog demons only ever sing to someone they want to be with forever. It passed down from generation to generation." he paused, his golden eyes flashing in slight amusement at the look of wide eyed wonder Inuyasha was giving him. "Would you like to hear it?"

The half demon gave him a little smile. "Sure!" Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, his fangs glinting in the half light. The purest song came forth. It wasn't at all like howling. Was a beautifully arranged song, full of confessions of love, and stunning feelings. Inuyasha was left in silence afterwards. Sesshoumaru sighed, looking a little put out. "You didn't understand." was all he said.

Inuyasha frowned. "Understand what?" but sesshoumaru got up to walk away. "Understand wha-?" before he could finish, sesshoumaru leaned down, and kissed him.

"Dog demons only sing that song, to whoever they really wanna be with." Inuyasha still seemed rather unresponsive, in a daze due to the kiss. "And I would like to be with you." he kissed his brother again, and his time his answer was a squeak. He smiled to himself, how cute.

OWARI

_had to re write this a number of times! But I'm happy that it's done. Maybe I'll start writing 2 voice poems for these two... review! _


End file.
